The five
by allison1226
Summary: What happens when my best frind, 3 strangers, and myself get sucked in to a new online comuter game and have to save that world or the evil will destroy are world. Just to lte you no this is my first story so it mite stink rated PG 13 for language.
1. Chapter 1 - how it all begins

Ok, I gess it's best to start at the begining. Let's see it started when I was about 6 years old and I was with my best friend Kayla, at the local park. We were doing what every normal kid does at the park when out of know were there comes this giant stream of light. When we saw it I looked at Kayla and the expreshon on her face said to me that she just sway the same thing. Every musle in my body wanted to grab my frinds hand and run as far and fast away from what we saw. But for some reason I just couldent stay away. I started to run tords were I saw the light land when I looked behind me Kayla was running right next to me. After about and hour of running we found two little specs of light. One was a light blue and the outher was a litte purple. We stood there looking at them and I was wondering " what are thous? What sould I do? Are they safe or will they hurt Kayla? " So meany queshtons swirld throu my head that I dident notest that I was walking closer to the lights. Then out of no were Kayla grabed my shirt sleav " Allison, i don't think it's such a good idea to get so clos to them"." But kay look at them arnt they pritty."Well ya but-". "Kayla I just want to get a closer look then will go get slushys, OK" and with that I pulled away from Kayla. When I got closer I relised that in the purple light was a pare of headphones. I reached out to tuch them when anouther light came out of no were but this one was different. It was big and blacker than the assfalt used for that image dident last long. The light bust and I fell back in to Kaylas armes as she ran to cach me. Were the light once stood was now a giacntic looked like a lion but had a wird head and it took me a second but I realised what it was. It was a Griffin. A griffin has the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. It looked at us and charged. Scared out of are minds we got up and ran. Ran, ran faster than I ever thout I could. I looked behind us and I dident see it eny more. " Has it stoped chasing us" kayla said walking tords me." I dont know but -"."ALLISON BEHIND YOU !" were the last things I herd. Then all I felt were three sharp claws arcos my cest." AAAAAAAHHHHH" I skreamed out in pain as I feal to the ground. " ALLISON! ALLISON GET UP ! GET UP!" Kayla skreamed at my side, but I could barly here her. " ha I gess this is were I die..." I thout to myself " NO ,NO ITS NOT WERE YOUR LIFE ENDS!" " MY FRIEND IS RIGHT , you can live. You bouth couled leav here unharmed." Said two voices from the woods. Kayla looked around paniking" who's there. Can you help my friend!" "Yes we can help your friend" The two lights came from the trees. The blue light circled Kayla and the purple circled around myself. Then the world around us turnd purple and blue. " We can save your friend on one condishon." said a deap vouic I gessed it was one of the light's." What! What, do I have two do"."Oh, know not just you, but bouth of you have to agre to a contracked" "WHAT, Allison to!" " kayla... i can take on eny thing.." I said to Kayla with what ever streangth I had left. I pushed my self up" HEY I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I AGRE TO YOUR CONTRACKT ...but im only doing it to save kayla." Kayla looked at me as if i dident have a head or some thing." Allison ... you have to be the stupidest persone I know. ok then IF ALLISON AGREAS THEN SO DO I". " oh , well you to have to be the most intresting gardeains I have seen. Ok then " said the outher voice .I dont remember much only that there was this big flash a light and that I passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital with Kayla at my side and a chest full of pain. " uh.. Allison .. ALLISON!" Kayla skreamed as she praketle jumped on me. " Hey kay, um were the hell are we". I said as she got off of me." Well were in a hospital." Well I can see that but wh-" ALLISON !" I turnd tords the door and saw my parents running throu it. " Thank god your ok sewty" said my father. " Kayla go get a doctor" yelld my mouther. Kayla ran out of my room and i never saw her agin un till the day I left are happy little home.

After I left my parents started to fight about stupid adalt things and got a devorc. I went with my father hom started to drink and beat me. My mouther on the outher hand meet a nice young man and forgot about me. So I had none to save me from the demone my father became. To try to make him happy I tried to prfect some thing im good at which was computers. I shut my self way from the out side world. But I still did kid things like go to school and all that but school was just like home. altho I was a normal looking girl the minet the kids saw how different I was from them they personoly went out of there way to harm me. They called me stupide, worthles, a monster. Tell me that im not worth living and I would have gone insaine if not for Kayla. Every day I came home and went strat to my laptop just to talk to her. I told her about my day and she told me about hers. She all ways made me happy. One day I got up and it was like eny normal day. I went to school got made fun of and beaten by my father ,but form some resone today was different. When I went out for the mail there was a pakeg for me. I brout it up to my room and when I opend it there was a leter and a game. The leter read ; Dear Allison, well I hope this makes it to you on your birthday case if not then I suke right. well eny way I sent you the lastes game and Its all the rage right now. im playing it to so we could play together well I hope you have fun and be shur to look for me at the area called 'ARMPIT platoon base' ok see you online. Love Kayla. I looked at the game box. The name of the game was 'X'. Prity wird name if you ask me but the name dident mater to me. The only thing I wanted to do was get this game started. I opened the case poped in the game and waited for it to instal. Wile that was going on I ran down satris to get me some food. I grabed four rootbeers two bags of lays chips and a but load of skittles . I ran back up stairs and looked at my top and lucky for me it was done . I craked open a soda and put on my head set.

" Hello, and welcome the the online game X. To begin your quest you will first need to creat a avitar. Now couse your speshies. " On my skreen should the different names and descripshons. 1: Wanionians - They're 6ft tall, heavy, and pretty dame scary. Wanionians are known for - overwhelming physical power, paralizing stare, unedjucation.( All you need to know is that they're ruthless killing machines). 2: Nekonians - theyre very dark and are a cat like race of speshys known for their talents in the dark-arts. Nekonians also have a reputatian for being very, skilled with hand -to- hand combat. There 4ft tall. 3: Keronian - They are frog-like creatures that grow tails in young ones and breathe in air. It also seems that they can either breathe underwater or they can hold their breathes for an extremely long time. They are sensitive to changes in atmospheric humidity. They get to a general 4ft tall. Out of thoes opshons I choes to be a keronian . my avetar was purple with a dark blue hat. She had a music note on her stomik and agin on her hat. She also had a pair of head seats and for some strand resone the cords were not conected. She was a teen ager so she still had her tail and her name was Sululu. Confident with my avitar I cliked 'BEGIN' and Sululu looked at me smiled and waved as if she was saying "hello" then she turnd around and ran into a light and are advencher together begain.


	2. Chapter 2 - IS THIS RELLY MY DESTANY !

The light faded and Sululu was sorounded by meany outher avaters. I took a couple of minets to learn the controls and once I had profected them I head to the lokashon Kayla menchoned in her letter. When I arived at ' ARMPIT plotoon base' I realzed that i had no way of contacting her and with out her name I couldent find out who she was. So I sat there for a few minets when a Keronian walked over to me and said " Hello have you seen my friend Allison" " ummm well my username is sululu but my name is allison. why do you ask ?" . The avetar turnd around and said " folow me to meet your destainy" So I folowd the avitar. I folode it for a long time untill I saw four outher aviers. One was a Keronian looked about Sululu's age and was the same gender to, she was lite blue and had a black hat with a sad face on her hat and stomic. Two more were Nekonians ; the first one was a boy that was black and had a snag in his ear, his tail was thik and pointed on the end. he had bright yellow eyes that were horizontal. The second one was a girl ; that was pink with a round and thin tail. Her eyes were a soft red and were diaganal they were also alittle larger than the boys. They bouth had sharp claws, sharp incisars. The last one was a wanionian male. He had big broud shoulders, his face was more human-like , he had spikes on his head that went all the way down his body and ended at the tip pf his tail,his toes and nails were pointed like claws, his teeth and tongue apeaerd to be pointed, he had a snout and pointed blue eyes. He was a forest green color, and was relly tall.

When me and the misterius Keronian walked over they all turned to look at us. The blue keronian smiled and ran over to me."Allison" she skreamed as she takled me to the ground with a I looked up she somehow reminded me of Kayla."Kayla is that you ?" I asked and to my amzsment she said" ya its me I just new that you would know me when you saw me"she said helping me up. The keronian said" now that all of the gardians are present we may start". " Hey why am I here . I have outher quest to do you know" said the boy nekonian. " you are here becase you all have been chousen; Shin Chow from China, Lev Vladimir from Russia, Asuka Yui from Japan, Kayla Dobrzycki from Amarica ,and Allison McConnell from Amarica. You five have been chousen in the past to be gardians that would be called on when ever needed. Now you are needed to save this world from the evil virec know as night crow. Now do you asept this mission. "If it's a quest then i'll do it"said the male nekonian. " shur it sounds intresting" saind the wanionian." yayaya it sounds exiting." said the ran over to me and Kayla"Sooo what about you keronians it sounds like fun right?" Kayla turnd to me" ya it does why dont we do it ?" I thout about it for a second " Kayla, you should know that I will take enyhting head on". I yelled punching ords the sky." Then let us start" said the wirdo keronian then my skreen went black and well I dont remember what hapened but when I woke up this time I was cold and felt a hard stone ground. I sat up and saw a face staring at me." aaahhhh" I skreamed and fell back but not on the ground but on to wires! I looked around and the thing that was looking at me had cout me. When I got a beater look at it I realsed that it was Sululu!" Ah, Sululu but how!?" I shouted as she helped me up." Well relly I dont know how your here but it's relly cool to meet you Allison.""uhh ya well... have you seen eny one else?" Well no and I dont know-" SSSKKRREECCHH" and sululu was cut off by a loud skreaching being the cueriou perso I was I ran tourds the sound to see what it was. When I found what was makeing the sound I wish I ran in throng direcshon becase there was this gient three headed dragon and 4 people fighting it.I relised that one of the was Kayla." Kayla what are you doing" I yelled as I ran over to her." She saw me and ran tords me." Allison were in a dungon battle come help us"WHAT how am I guna help!?"With your wepon du" yeld this boy that was fighting."WHAT WEOPEN! IF YOU TAKE A GOOD LOOK ASSHOLE YOU CAN SEE I DONT HAVE ONE" a girl ran over to us and pointed to sululu"thats your wepon"Uh sululu! how is she a wepone? "Well you us your - AAHH" kayla said grabing my rist " weres your haker allison" oh that dragon must have hers" said the girl pionter to something that looked like a wach that was behind the dragon ran tords the dragon and slid under it graberd the wach thing and ran back fast than you could say Sour apple slushy. She handed it to me and said "put it on and press the left button to call one of us, the right to get info on a monster ,and the center to equiped a weapon." I looked at the wach it was the same purple as sululu adn the putons were the coler of her it on my rist and perst the right button. What came up was a picasher and infomashon on the beast. aparentle its called a Azhi Dahaka, this evil, three-headed monster wished to destroy all the avetars in X. Fredon, a wanionian with divine gifts,feared that the poisonous creatures that would emerge from Azhi Dahaka's wounds would wreak havoc-so instead of slaying him, he tied up the beast on a mountain." I bet were on the mountain he was imprisond on"I yelled "But wait if we deal it eny dameg well have to face more creacher that are wors tham him!?" Ya but sululu has an idea"Well what is it" I said to jumped on my shoulder and wisperd her palne in my ear." Sululu thats a great idea" I said . She hoped off my shoulder and ran in front of me. I took a big breath and presed the center button not knowing what would happen. But wishing for big resalts.


End file.
